


Tickled by Sara

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Feathers & Featherplay, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male Sneezing, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: There might be a part 2 later.





	

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Sara?" Lumpy asked as he lay down on Sara's bed.

"I guaranteed it," Sara said. "Just relax, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Okay." Lumpy didn't know what Sara was going to do, but he wasn't that concerned.

Sara went over to the bed and sat down on it, right in front of Lumpy's feet. She brought her forefingers up to his feet and started wiggling her fingers around. Lumpy started laughing from how much it tickled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sara continued to tickle Lumpy's feet, stroking her fingers up and down his soles repeatedly. After about ten seconds of this, Sara removed her fingers from Lumpy's feet, and then moved a little closer to Lumpy's upper body. She got out a feather and started to stroke it on Lumpy's stomach. Lumpy started laughing again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!!"

"Yeah, I bet it does." 

Sara kept tickling him, wiggling the feather everywhere on his belly, including his belly button. And no matter where she tickled him, she made him laugh. He just couldn't help it, since his belly was one of his most ticklish spots. This continued for about thirty seconds.

"Yeah, you keep laughing!" Sara said, sounding like she was turned on as she kept tickling Lumpy's belly with the feather. "You cutie!"

"SARA! STOP IT, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!" Lumpy tried to get Sara to stop tickling him. "You know how ticklish I am! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I sure do." Sara giggled to herself.

After about ten more seconds had gone by, Sara finally stopped tickling Lumpy and removed the feather from his stomach. Lumpy started panting hard, trying to catch his breath, and Sara waited patiently for him to recover.

"I'm never gonna stop tickling you, Lumpy," she thought to herself. "It's the best thing ever... well, except for when you sneeze. That's awesome, too, but not AS awesome as this."

Soon, Lumpy managed to catch his breath and could speak normally. "Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Nope!" Sara said. She started tickling Lumpy's side with her feather while tickling his other side with her free hand.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lumpy again started laughing. "CUT IT OUT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Sara removed her free hand from his side and moved her feather up to his ribcage as she continued to tickle him. Lumpy immediately squealed with laughter, as his ribcage was also one of his most ticklish spots.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

He just couldn't help it; he couldn't handle even one second of having his ribcage tickled. He laughed so hard that he couldn't beg for it to stop, and tears were forming in his eyes. After about thirty seconds had gone by, Sara removed the feather from his ribcage and allowed him to catch his breath. Lumpy started panting constantly.

"Sara, please... stop..."

"Nah, I don't think I've had enough," Sara responded.

Sara proceeded to get out a soft makeup brush - she didn't wear makeup, but she liked using makeup brushes as tickle tools - and started to stroke the base of Lumpy's nose. He giggled from it.

"Hee hee hee... Sara... Hee hee hee!" The base of Lumpy's nose wasn't as ticklish as other parts of his body, but it was ticklish enough to make him laugh. "Don't tickle my-- Hahahahahaha! --my nose! Hee hee hee!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Sara asked as she continued to tickle Lumpy's snout, stroking the brush back and forth repeatedly. "What, you afraid that I might make you sneeze?"

"Hee hee hee... Yeah... Hahahahahahaha!"

Sara continued tickling the base of his nose for a few seconds, and then moved closer to the end of his snout, where his nostrils were. She began tickling his nostrils, causing him to gasp in fear.

"Sara! No--!" Lumpy didn't get to finish his sentence, as his snout twitched and his nostrils started to flare up. He needed to sneeze. "Aaah..."

Sara continued to tickle Lumpy's nostrils as she waited for Lumpy to sneeze. While she was waiting, she got out her feather and started tickling the base of Lumpy's snout again, while still tickling his nostrils. Lumpy started laughing while still inhaling to sneeze.

"Aaaaah-- Hahahahahahahaha! Aaaaaahhh... haaaaaah-- Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

However, Sara quickly decided that she was more interested in hearing him finish the sneeze than hearing his laughter, so she removed the feather from Lumpy's snout and continued tickling his nostrils with her makeup brush.

"Aaaaahhhh... aaaaaaaaahhhhh... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..."

Lumpy tilted his neck farther and farther back as he inhaled. Just when it seemed like he was going to release the sneeze, however, Sara removed the brush from his nostrils and shoved her forefinger under his nostrils, which stopped the sneeze. That wasn't what he wanted, however.

"Sara, I really need to sneeze..." he responded, trying to get her to take her finger off his nose.

"Of course you do," Sara responded. The only reason she had stopped the sneeze in the first place was to tease him.

She removed her finger from his nostrils, but then quickly brought her feather up to Lumpy's nose and tickled his nostrils. He looked shocked for a brief moment, but then immediately sneezed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lumpy's sneeze blew the feather right out of his nose, and then he sneezed again. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Ugh..." Lumpy sniffled a few times as he rubbed his nostrils on his forefinger. "Dang it, Sara."

"I'm sorry, Lumpy. Your sneeze is so dang adorable!" Sara said as she giggled.

"Yeah, whatever..." Lumpy said as he removed his finger from his nostrils.

Sara put away her feather for now and focused on using her makeup brush. She started by placing it right under Lumpy's arm and stroking up and down, causing him to giggle. She kept tickling his underarm with the brush, trying to make him laugh, but he continued giggling in response. They sounded adorable, but that wasn't what Sara was going for. She moved her brush down slightly until it reached his ribcage, and then she started tickling him there.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" That was more than enough to get Lumpy to laugh. "SAHAHAHAHARAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Sara continued to tickle Lumpy's ribcage for about ten seconds, and then she removed her brush from him. Lumpy lay there, panting constantly and trying to catch his breath as he had his hand on his chest.

"Sara, please, stop this... I've had enough..." Lumpy managed to say.

Sara responded by grabbing her tail, moving it onto Lumpy's body and rubbing her tail against his belly, which caused him to start laughing again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

This session of tickling continued for much less longer than Sara had hoped for, however. Lumpy grabbed onto Sara's wrists and stopped her from tickling him.

"Sara... you've got to stop this!" Lumpy said, panting several times as he spoke.

"Okay, fine," Sara said, and Lumpy let go of her wrists. "But I really don't want to stop. I love hearing you laugh..."

"Yeah, you've said that before," Lumpy said. "But I really wish you'd understand how ticklish I am, and how I don't like being tickled..."

"Oh, I do, Lumpy," Sara responded with an evil smile on her face. "I totally understand."

"But it'll take way more than that if you want me to stop tickling you," she thought to herself.


End file.
